


an in depth look at our own faults

by ManikinSlayer



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManikinSlayer/pseuds/ManikinSlayer
Summary: a character sketch(or a narcissistic romanticism of my own faults)





	an in depth look at our own faults

**Author's Note:**

> my head is brimming with ideas and its annoying/depressing? so im doing character sketches until my brain quiets enough for me to fully flesh out ideas, instead of me getting all mopey in shower thinking about fictional ryan ross' mentality behind smoking

character sketch, #1

(or a narcissistic romanticism of my own faults)

It’s not for everyone, you see. but everyone who does tends to fall into a certain category.

First, you have social smokers. People who don’t know what to do with their hands. They’re too anxious to sit by themselves  confidently . Instead they go outside and smoke for conversation. Soon it becomes a habit.

Next, there’s those who think it’s “cool”. These people tend to be either into hard rock, pretending they’re into hard rock, or bumbling idiots. There’s not much else to say about these ones.

Then you have people who’re pressured into. Whether they think it’ll impress their “friends” or what, I do not know. They’re getting harder to come by though. Not because people are any nicer, or any more resilient, but because we’re more greedy. If you don’t share they can’t smoke, simple as.

Finally, there’s people like me. Those who’ve struggled in life and need an escape. Now, I’m not stupid. I’m aware of how childish I sound. On the days where you’re in a terrible, angsty mood. You feel like a stereotype within a stereotype, which makes the hurt worse. Going out for a smoke makes you feel validated. In some stupid, juvenile manner that i’m not willing to go all pop-psychology on right now.


End file.
